13 Cm
by bambicheonsa
Summary: [Shonen-ai ll Oneshot] Pernahkah kau mengukur jarak diantara kita? Awalnya 1 meter, kini sudah 13 centimeter. Kita hidup di ruangan 60 meter persegi dengan disinari 1500 cahaya. [EXO FF : ChanBaek; Hoshi]


Pertama kali kita bertemu, kita terpisahkan hanya dengan jarak 2 meter—ketika itu aku pertama kali melihatmu bersenandung di atas panggung. Dengan gitar, dan suara khasmu. Kau berasal dari kelas yang berbeda denganku tetapi aku mengetahuimu karena teman baikku adalah penggemar baikmu.

Saat musim panas berakhir, jarak diantara kita hanya berbeda 1 meter—kau sudah mengetahui namaku dan kelasku. Setiap hari kita tertawa dengan sekelompok teman sebaya kita dan membeli tteopokki bersama-sama.

50 sentimeter, kau tersenyum dan menatap langsung mataku. Membuatku harus kehabisan nafas.

20 sentimeter, kau mengenggam tanganku dan membawaku ke suatu tempat. Sampai akhirnya

13 centimeter

Itu lah jarak kita sekarang—

.

.

.

 _13 cm_

 _「_ _[A measurement of our love]_ _」_

 _A_

 _short love story_

 _between_

 _Inspired from 13 cm-KuroBasu dj_

 _Writer ; bambicheonsa_

.

#1. 60 Square meters

Pukul 6 pagi.

Dering alarm pada ponsel Byun Baekhyun terus berbunyi. Pelan-pelan, masih dengan keadaan ia tertidur –ia mematikan bunyi alarmnya dengan mengslide layar ponsel canggihnya itu. Ia meraba-raba sisi ranjang berukuran king size itu, seakan mencari keberadaan seseorang. Lalu pemuda itu berguling-guling seperti anak anjing, sembari ia menggumpulkan nyawanya yang masih tertinggal di alam tidurnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, mengintip sinar matahari yang belum lama terbit. Ia juga mendengar alunan lagu RnB dari arah ruang tamu, ia pun merenggangkan persendiannya.

Sebuah kamar kecil dengan kasur empuknya berselimutkan bedcover putih dan dua bantal. Lemari baju atau rak bukunya berada di sudut kiri dekat pintu masuk, dan jendela pintu yang menghubungkan kamar dengan balkon. Ia memiliki lampu berbentuk lampion dan seluruh kamarnya terselimuti wallpaper bernuansa galaksi yang akan bersinar ketika ruangan gelap menemani sepanjang mimpi Baekhyun dan teman satu apartemennya—Park Chanyeol.

"Hi, tukang tidur," Chanyeol menyapa, "Sarapan segera siap,"

"Baiklah," ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lalu terkekeh, ia duduk di pinggir kasur dan mengusak-usak rambut Baekhyun. Jemari Baekhyun menggapai pipi Chanyeol dan menatap mata coklat Chanyeol. Kedua dahi mereka saling bersentuhan, dengan tawa kecil mereka.

"Ayo bangun, dasar anak kecil," Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengecup dahi Baekhyun.

Setelah itu, Baekhyun beranjak ke kamar mandi dengan ia mencuci mukanya dan menyikat giginya itu. Ketika ia melihat cermin yang ada di depannya, ia tiba-tiba mengingat saat pertama kali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menempati sebuah flat berukuran 60 meter persegi dengan biaya sewa yang cukup murah untuk uang saku kedua sejoli ini.

Semenjak mereka pindah hari-hari mereka sangat berwarna. Seperti membeli bahan makanan di supermarket bersama, makan eskrim bersama, menonton film kesukaan dengan popcorn cepat saji, mendengarkan dentungan gitar yang dimainkan oleh Chanyeol setiap malamnya, dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal yang disukai oleh Baekhyun.

Di ruang makan sudah ada sepiring tumpukan pancake dan sepiring dengan 2 telur dadar dan beberapa bacon panggang. Chanyeol masih di dapur, sepertinya masih menyiapkan beberapa masakan untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun menarik kursinya dan sedikit menggoyang tubuhnya seirama dengan lagu RnB yang diputar oleh Chanyeol. Beberapa koleksi lagu RnB milik Chanyeol sudah menjadi kesukaan Baekhyun. Memang Chanyeol adalah seorang vokalis rock di sekolah mereka. Tetapi Chanyeol masih lebih menyukai lagu RnB yang menyemangati hari-harinya daripada rock yang memicu adrenalinnya. Tetapi menurut Baekhyun, Chanyeol tampak keren sekali saat menyanyikan lagu-lagu rock sambil bermain gitar listriknya.

Karena itu adalah alasan mengapa Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol.

"Jadi, Chanyeol—apa rencanamu hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun, ia masih menunggu Chanyeol untuk makan bersamanya.

"Hm?" Chanyeol memberi jeda, "Aku akan pergi ke daerah pusat kota, kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak! Kukira kau bisa menemaniku ke IKEA untuk membeli kebutuhan perabotan rumah yang kurang," ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membawa semangkuk salad dengan taburan keju di atasnya dan ia mendudukkan dirinya bersebrangan dengan Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, maafkan aku—kalau kau tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini,"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa, aku akan mengajak Hoshi saja,"

Chanyeol tersenyum lemah dan ia cukup takut dan cemas—kalau ia melukai perasaan Baekhyun karena tidak bisa menemaninya berbelanja seperti ia janjikan pada Baekhyun jika ia akan setia menemani Baekhyun kemana saja. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, dan menyengir kuda.

"Tetapi pastikan lain kali, kita harus pergi bersama, ya?!" seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, "Baiklah—aku berjanji,"

"Selamat makan,"

.

2#. 2 Units

.

.

Siang itu, Baekhyun bertemu dengan teman sejak kecilnya, Hoshi sekaligus mereka adalah satu seperguruan Judo. Hoshi merupakan teman Baekhyun yang pertama kali mengetahui hubungannya dengan Park Chanyeol. Ia tidak merasa jijik atau menjaga jarak, karena menurutnya sebuah pertemanan itu tidak dibatasi oleh seksualitas maupun latar belakangnya. Terkadang temannya yang berbeda 4 tahun itu justru terlihat dewasa—tetapi tetap saja cerewet.

Mereka memasuki area IKEA, sebuah pasar swalayan asal Swedia itu yang menyediakan berbagai perabotan yang unik dan serta murah meriah. Baekhyun bersama Hoshi yang masih menggenakan seragam sekolah dan membawa dust bag-nya. Awalnya Hoshi ogah untuk menemani Baekhyun berbelanja, tapi iming-iming akan dibelikan eskrim—akhirnya Hoshi mengiyakan ajakan Baekhyun.

"Jadi," Hoshi mengangkat pembicaraan, "Kenapa aku harus ikut hyung kemari?"

"Udah—cerewet banget, nanti hyung belikan eskrim," balas Baekhyun, "Tau gini. Mendingan ajak Jeonghan—dia tidak rewel seperti kamu!"

"Maaf ya! Kalau aku rewel!" seru Hoshi, "Habisan aku ke sini juga percuma!"

"Aduh, Hoshi. Berisik banget deh," Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia pun akhirnya tertarik dengan beberapa gelas yang dipajang di display dan mulai memilah-milih gelas-gelas tersebut.

Hoshi mendesah panjang, "Kenapa hyung tidak membeli perabotan-perabotan ini dengan si Park itu?"

Baekhyun terdiam dan memberikan jeda yang panjang— "Pasti si Park itu," Baekhyun hanya terkekeh, "Yah—kami berdua hanya membawa beberapa perabotan dari rumah dan itu pun tidak semuanya terpenuhi. Tinggal bersama dengannya membuatku sangat bahagia—kami sudah mempunyai sebuah sofa dimana aku bisa bermalas-malasan dengannya, dan meja makan dimana kami bisa menyantap memakan hidangan yang dibuat Chanyeol dengan nyaman. Lalu memiliki beberapa set gelas dan tumbuh-tumbuhan kecil seperti kaktus membuat kami tendengar seperti tinggal bersama, bukan?"

"Hyung…"

"Tendengar aneh, kan. Makanya jadi homo."

"Sialan!"

"Eits! Tidak sopan—tidak kubelikan eskrim, lho!"

.

.

#3. one inch crack

.

.

Terkadang hidup bersama itu adalah ketika sepasang sejoli bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama, namun ada pun waktu dimana sepasang sejoli tidak sependapat dalam suatu persoalan. Suatu persoalan yang terdengar sepele dan salah satu pihak sangat keras kepala dan memiliki rasa ego yang tinggi. Tanpa disadari ia menyakiti perasaannya. Baekhyun. Waktu itu, dia seperti biasa bermalas-malasan di sofa sambil memainkan PSP-nya dan Chanyeol tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk memasukkan not-not ke dalam program sound editor-nya.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol menggerutu dan mengeluarkan suara yang cukup membentak. "Byun Baekhyun, bisakah kau mainnya di kamar saja? Kau menggangguku!"

Karena Baekhyun juga tidak suka dibentak—ia membalas, "Kenapa bukan kamu saja yang ke kamar kalau kamu merasa terganggu!?"

Hal sepele.

Tetapi membuat mereka harus berperang dingin. Yah—ini adalah pertengkaran pertama yang mereka hadapi semenjak mereka tinggal bersama. Chanyeol tidak mau hal ini terjadi, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun.

Karena itulah, salah seorang dari mereka harus ada yang mengalah. Chanyeol yang sempat tidak mau memperdulikan hal sepele ini—pada akhirnya, ia mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun untuk meminta maaf karena telah membentaknya. Walau meminta maaf pada orang yang memiliki ego tinggi itu tidak lah gampang, tetapi Baekhyun tidak akan bisa lama-lama bertengkar dengan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, Baek,"

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Mungkin ada retakan satu inci di dalam hubungan mereka, tetapi ada ribuan plester yang siap untuk menambal retakan itu.

.

.

#4. 1500 lights

.

.

Setiap malam sebelum tidur, kamar mereka diterangi oleh bintang-bintang dengan sinar proyektor milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol sering dijuluki 'penggila bintang' karena ia hafal dengan nama-nama bintang dan membeli proyektor itu dengan uang sakunya.

Sekali lagi, ini adalah salah satu mengapa Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol.

"Oh! Yeol, apa itu Orion?" Baekhyun menepuk-tepuk punggung Chanyeol yang hampir tertidur dalam dekapan Baekhyun dan ia juga menunjuk, "Itu lho yang tiga bintang yang berbaris sejajar itu,"

"….Kau betul,"

"Cantiknya, aku iri dengan jarak bintang yang saling berdekatan seperti itu," kata Baekhyun menatap rasi Orion itu penuh arti.

"Oh. Kau salah," Chanyeol menyela, "Dari sini bintang-bintang itu memang dekat dari sini, tetapi sebenarnya yang bintang yang di tengah itu paling jauh dari bumi."

Tangan Baekhyun mencoba menggapai salah satu bintang yang ada di langit-langit—seakan ia tidak mempercayai apa yang Chanyeol katakan barusan, "Walaupun mereka terlihat dekat?"

"Semua yang kau lihat, semuanya berjauhan satu sama lain," Chanyeol mengubah posisinya dengan memeluk Baekhyun dan mengelus-elus rambut pemuda itu.

"…Chanyeol,"

"Ya?" Mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Apa luar angkasa itu sangat terlihat kesepian?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan menggecup dahi Baekhyun, "Tidak—hanya saja bumi itu kecil dan walaupun bintang-bintang atau teman-temannya terpisah-pisah, tetapi bumi bisa mengamati teman-temannya dan teman-temannya tetap bersinar di sekeliling bumi agar bumi tidak sendirian,"

"Oh begitu," Chanyeol menggangguk.

"Baek, Sudah malam—ayo tidur," Baekhyun masuk ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol, "Ya—tapi jangan dimatikan lampu proyektornya,"

"Iya,"

"Selamat tidur, Yeol,"

"Selamat natal, Baek,"

.

.

#5. 0 Cm

.

.

Pertama kali mereka bertemu, mereka terpisahkan hanya dengan jarak 2 meter—ketika itu Baekhyun melihatnya bersenandung di atas panggung. Dengan gitar, dan suara khasnya. Park Chanyeol berasal dari kelas yang berbeda dengannya tetapi Baekhyun mengenalinya karena teman baiknya adalah penggemar baik Park Chanyeol.

Saat musim panas berakhir, jarak diantara mereka hanya berbeda 1 meter—Chanyeol sudah mengetahui nama Baekhyun bahkan kelasnya. Setiap hari mereka tertawa dengan sekelompok teman sebaya mereka dan membeli _tteopokki_ bersama-sama.

50 sentimeter, Chanyeol tersenyum dan menatap langsung matanya. Membuat Baekhyun harus kehabisan nafas.

 _"Aku menyukaimu, Byun,"_

20 sentimeter, Chanyeol mengenggam tangan Baekhyun yang dingin dan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

 _"Tinggallah bersamaku,"_

Kini jarak mereka sekarang adalah—

.

.

Pukul 6 pagi.

Dering alarm pada ponsel Byun Baekhyun terus berbunyi. Pelan-pelan, masih dengan keadaan ia tertidur –ia mematikan bunyi alarmnya dengan mengslide layar ponsel canggihnya itu. Ia meraba-raba sisi ranjang berukuran king size itu, seakan mencari keberadaan seseorang. Lalu pemuda itu berguling-guling seperti anak anjing, sembari ia menggumpulkan nyawanya yang masih tertinggal di alam tidurnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, mengintip sinar matahari yang belum lama terbit.

Tetapi ia tidak mendengar alunan lagu RnB dari arah ruang tamu, seperti yang ia dengarkan setiap hari.

Ia terdiam.

Lalu, Ia bergegas ke kamar mandi dengan ia mencuci mukanya dan menyikat giginya itu. Ketika ia melihat cermin yang ada di depannya, ia tiba-tiba mengingat saat pertama kali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menempati sebuah flat berukuran 60 meter persegi dengan biaya sewa yang cukup murah untuk uang saku kedua sejoli ini dengan atmosfer yang menyenangkan setiap paginya.

"Hey. Tukang tidur," sapa Chanyeol, "Tumben kau sudah di kamar mandi—rajinnya~!"

Baekhyun berdecak, "Kok ngeledek sih!"

Decakan Baekhyun dibalas dengan tawa dari Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun membisu. Di ruang makan sudah ada sepiring tumpukan pancake dan sepiring dengan 2 telur dadar dan beberapa bacon panggang. Chanyeol sudah duduk bersebrangan dengan Baekhyun dan menyantap masakannya bersama dengan Baekhyun. Suara burung gereja seakan menyapa dan mengatakan selamat pagi pada penghuni kota Busan, dan juga untuk dua sejoli ini dengan burung-burung itu bertengger di dekat balkon flat mereka.

"Chanyeol, bacon-nya hangus," kata Baekhyun

"Maaf," ucap Chanyeol.

Percakapan mereka tidak banyak. Tawa yang mereka lontarkan tidak sebanyak biasanya. Hanya senyuman dan menyantap _bacon_ hangus Chanyeol dalam diam.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya," kata mereka serempak.

Ketika Chanyeol hendak membereskan piring-piring kotor, Baekhyun menggeleng dan tidak membiarkan Chanyeol membersihkan piring-piring tersebut.

"Baiklah, kalau gitu aku bersiap untuk pergi, ya?" kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya menggangguk. Setelah Chanyeol siap untuk melangkah keluar dari flat mereka, Baekhyun mengantarkannya keluar. Chanyeol membawa tidak hanya satu tas tetapi juga beserta dengan kopernya.

3 centimeter.

"… Ah!"

"Kau lupa sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya aku lupa dimana aku meletakkan mantelku,"

"Mau kucarikan?"

"Tidak apa—sesampainya di Seoul, aku bisa mencarinya," tolak Chanyeol.

"Oh begitu," bisik Baekhyun namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Chanyeol, "Hati-hati kalau begitu,"

10 centimeter.

Chanyeol sambil menarik kopernya keluar dari pintu dan mengiyakan ucapan Baekhyun tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

20 centimeter. 30 centimeter.

Saat Baekhyun menyaksikan kepergian Chanyeol, airmatanya lolos dari mata sayunya.

1 meter.

Baekhyun terduduk, sambil berusaha menahan airmatanya. "Kata Chanyeol, aku harus selalu tersenyum—nanti dia juga sedih," Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya dengan kedua punggung tangannya dan berusaha tertawa.

2 meter.

Pintu flat tertutup dan suara tapak kaki Chanyeol mulai menjauh. "Kata Chanyeol, aku harus kuat—aku…" Baekhyun meringkuk, seakan tidak bisa menahan airmatanya, "Chanyeol bilang—hiks—Chanyeol—dia bilang…" .

.

.

Saat musim semi datang.

Chanyeol merapikan kamarnya dan pergi.

Jarak diantara mereka,

Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli

.

.

.

#6. 330 Km .

 _Tahun lalu._

 _Ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang menunggu hasil kelulusan. Di waktu yang sama, Chanyeol mendapatkan tawaran untuk menjadi trainee di sebuah agensi musik terbesar di Korea yaitu SM Entertainment._

 _Baekhyun cukup senang tetapi—ia harus membuang jauh-jauh perasaan sedihnya yang berpisah dengan Chanyeol._

 _Bagaikan perangko dan amplop._

 _Mereka adalah benih cinta yang baru ditanam._

 _"Haruskah kau pergi?" tanya Baekhyun._

 _"Ini cita-citaku, Baek."_

 _"Idol, huh?" Baekhyun menahan tangisannya, "Pacaran saja, tidak boleh—bagaimana pacaran dengan lelaki tulen macam aku?!"_

 _Chanyeol terdiam dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun._

 _Ia mendenguskan nafasnya, "Tinggal bersamaku."_

 _"Apa?" "_

 _Tinggallah bersamaku. Kita sewa sebuah flat yang murah—kita tinggal di sana sampai kontrak trainee-ku dimulai tahun depan." Chanyeol melontarkan idenya._

 _Ide yang terdengar indah—tetapi tetap saja berakhir dengan perpisahan._

 _Tidak._

 _Baekhyun bertekad untuk tinggal bersama dengan Chanyeol selama setahun._

 _Ya._

 _Hanya setahun._

 _"Izinkanlah aku tinggal bersamamu," Baekhyun memeluknya._

 _"Iya,"_

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah itu?_

 _Apa?_

 _._

 _._

#7. Zero Centimeter

.

.

2015—Sing For You

.

Park Chanyeol kini telah beserta kawan-kawannya setrainee-nya debut. Mereka telah mendapatkan banyak sekali penghargaan. Pujian. Dan bahkan cinta dari seluruh orang di dunia ini.

Malam itu, Chanyeol.

Terlamun.

Ia mencoba untuk mengembalikan memorinya bersama dengan pemuda itu. Terakhir, ia dari Hoshi—sahabat pemuda itu, laki-laki yang ia cintai itu dan berhasil membuat ia berdegup cepat sudah tidak tinggal di flat yang mereka tinggali. Ketika Chuseok, Chanyeol kembali ke kota Busan untuk mencari pemuda itu. Namun berakhir, tidak ada petunjuk kemana gerangan pemuda itu.

Ia seakan tertelan bumi.

.

Dua ketukan pintu membuat Chanyeol tersadarkan, dan membiarkan orang itu masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Pemuda sebayanya, dengan surai pirang dan baju neck turtle-nya.

"Chan. Suho-hyung, memanggilmu,"

Chanyeol menggangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu ya,"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Tunggu,"

.

Pemuda itu menoleh, "Ya?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus berpura-pura," Chanyeol memberi jeda dan menatap pemuda itu dalam-dalam,

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Pemuda yang ada dihadapannya hanya terdiam.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggangkat teleponku?" tanya Chanyeol, "Aku sering menggirimkan surat padamu, kau tidak pernah menjawab. Aku sering menanyakan tentangmu pada Hoshi, ia menolak untuk berbagi info sedikit pun tentangmu. Tiba-tiba ketika kau debut, kau adalah salah satu kami. Sejak kita debut sampai sekarang, kau tidak pernah menatapku sekali pun—kau menolak untuk bertatap muka denganku. Kenapa?"

Baekhyun lebih memilih diam.

"Kenapa Byun? Kenapa?"

.

"Chan, masa lalu hanyalah masa lalu…"

"Persetan dengan masa lalu! Yang aku mau adalah penjelasan,"

.

1 meter

.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun—tetapi Baekhyun tidak berkutik dari dimana ia berdiri.

.

50 centimeter

.

"Aku pindah,"

"Eh?"

"Aku ke Seoul saat itu. Ayahku ada tugas dinas di Seoul, jadi aku pindah kemari. Ketika aku di Seoul kesempatan bertemu denganmu sangatlah besar. Dan kemungkinan besar pun aku akan sakit hati. Ya, sakit hati. Aku melihat beberapa gossip mengenaimu dengan gadis cantik yang memacarimu itu,"

.

30 centimeter .

"Kau salah paham, Baek,"

"… Lalu aku ditawari untuk masuk ke SM Entertaiment setelah aku ikut serta dalam Autumn Band Festival yang diselenggarakan oleh sekolahku. Kuterima saja. Itu 3 bulan sebelum kita debut."

.

13 centimeter

.

Chanyeol berhenti dihadapan Baekhyun yang menunduk, dan menahan nangis.

"Aku melihatmu. Pemuda yang sudah lama kucintai. Pemuda berbadan raksasa. Dan memiliki senyuman yang bodoh. Aku merindukan itu semuanya darimu,"

.

10 centimeter

.

"Saat aku tahu kita akan debut bersama, di situ aku takut—bisakah aku mengontrol perasaanku dengan terus memasang topeng di wajahku?"

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku takut, Chanyeol,"

.

5 centimeter

.

"Tidak perlu takut, aku disini."

.

Nol centimeter

.

Chanyeol menariknya ke dalam ciuman.

Sebuah kedekatan yang belum dirasakan oleh Baekhyun. Kehangatan dan kerinduan akan seorang Chanyeol.

Akhirnya,

Terobati.

"Baek, kali ini aku berjanji aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu,"

Baekhyun tersenyum,

"Aku juga. Aku mencintaimu, Chan,"

"Aku juga,Byun. Aku juga mencintaimu,"

.

Fin—

.

A/N

BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS

LIN IS BACK YO!

Dear reader, jangan kaget ya. Kalau usernamenya ganti. Bambicheonsa itu adalah nama fanarter aku. Kalian bisa cek di ig aku bambicheonsa :) kebanyakan baju doll sih tapi aku tetap share fanart dan fanvid juga ;)

RnR juseyo


End file.
